SasuSaa: Skating on Thin Ice
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: Saarah Michiko  FC is pumped about a skating contest, and a bad switch-up may cause her to forfeit. Wait! Sasuke-kun comes around and could possibly help! What'll happen? Read and discover!
1. Contest! Whoohoo!

Saarah had been excited all week.

It was the middle of winter, and even though Saarah hated winter, the most exciting thing of all was taking place in not one, not two, but THREE weeks from today, January 4th. The 3rd Annual Konoha Ice Skating Competition! Also, Konoha High School was closed, due to extreme snow, and Saarah's birthday was in two weeks.

She walked past a girl wearing a dark pink hat; dark pink gloves; a light burgundy coat; khaki skinny jeans; a light pink scarf, and Dark pink boots. It was her best friend, Sakura Haruno.

"I like your outfit, Saarah." Sakura complemented.

Saarah wore a green hat with snowflake patterning; green gloves; a light green coat; khaki skinny jeans; and brown boots.

"What are you so jolly about?" Sakura said, tugging her boots so they'd fit a little better.

"I think you know…the *AKISC!" *(Annual Konoha Ice Skating Competition.) Saarah answered starting to walk with the pinkette.

"Oh yeah! I'm already signed up, too!"

"Who's your partner?"

"Naruto Uzumaki..." Sakura Said, looking slightly away.

"Naruto can skate?" The brunette asked.

"Yes, apparently," Sakura spoke.

"Whoa…"

"Your partner is?"

"Rock Lee."

"Really?"

"Look, I know he's not as cute as Sasuke-kun, but he's a really good skater!"

Sakura squinted and gave Saarah her famous "I Knew It!" smile.

Saarah covered her mouth. She had denied she had a crush on Sasuke for years, and now she let herself slip!

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Saarah Michiko, the one who said, quote on quote, 'I DO NOT have a crush on Sasuke Uchiha, saying that same person is cute? Ho ho ho! Santa may have come late, but he read my list!"

"I never said I had a crush on him, you ninny, I said he was…okay looking."

"You sure as hell did." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Anyway, I am so excited!"

"Good! Has Lee been creepy so far?"

"He takes our partnership to the extreme sometimes. I mean, he tries to…IDK buy me flowers."

Sakura laughed.

"Are you gonna get me a b-day present, Saku?"

"Yes, but you won't know what it is until your birthday. All you can know is that you'll love it."

They finally reached a park bench where they could have a conversation or five.

"Is Ino going to enter?"

"She already did. She's skating with Shikamaru."

"Wouldn't Shika think that's a drag?" Saarah asked.

"You know how those two are." Sakura replied.

"They're cute together, though."

"Yeah."

Saarah looked at her watch. "Well Saku, it's just about 6:30. I gotta go meet Lee at the rink so we can practice."

"Kay-Kay. I should go see Naruto, too. He's still a little shaky on the routine."

"Gotcha. Catch ya later!"

"Bye!"

Saarah stopped at her house to get her duffle bag, then walked out to the rink.

Konoha High students were everywhere!

"Saarah!" Lee called out, waving his arms ceaselessly.

"Damn, it's crowded in here…"

"Yes it is. But, do not worry; we should have plenty of space to move around.

"If you say so…"

Saarah and Lee practiced for hours and hours. When Saarah checked her watch again, it was nearly 10:00!"

"Lee, I have to be on my way now." Saarah mentioned.

"Okay. We will practice tomorrow?"

"You know it!" Saarah exclaimed, moving to the other side of the rink to take off her skates.

The whole weekend went by. Saarah and Lee continued to practice daily.

On Monday, homeroom was loud with excitement about the AKISC.

"Shika and I are doing great!" Ino bragged.

"Naruto and I are doing great, too!" Sakura barged her way into the circle.

Sasuke was sitting alone. He was one of the only ones who hadn't entered. It was weird because Sasuke was NEVER alone. He was always crowded by a huge mass of girls. Now he wasn't. It must've felt like heaven to him.

"Sasuke." Saarah spoke to him, making him look up at her.

"What?"

"Oh…Nothing. You just seemed…alone."

"Are you going to 'fix' that?"

"Only if it's broken." Saarah said, starting to smile.

Sasuke looked away from her for a second. He was trying to hide his smile. He went back to the solemn Sasuke he was always being.

"Care if I sit here?"

"Nope."

Saarah set her morning books aside and sat next to Sasuke. Sasuke UCHIHA! The hottest boy in school who she had the biggest crush on.

"You didn't enter the AKISC?"

"No."

"Why?"

He looked at her. His onyx eyes pierced into Saarah's emerald ones. Then he spoke, "I **don****'****t** do skating."

Saarah gulped. "Well, not everyone **does**do skating…"

"Alright class! Settle! Settle!" Iruka sensei sat at the front.

Everyone took their seats, which was basically on a first come-first serve basis.

"Okay, today we will be taking a pop quiz, to show me what you know on this unit so far."

"**BOOO**!" Naruto screamed standing up.

The rest of the class followed in expressing how they felt about the quiz. They threw papers, screamed "BOO!", and did other obnoxious things.

"**OR** you will write a two page report on the unit tonight, which will be due tomorrow!"

Everyone sat down.

"**YAY!**" Naruto revised.

"Thank you for that, Naruto." Iruka said, gesturing for him to sit.

Naruto sat and dug around for a pen. "Crap!" he whispered.

Sakura sat next to him and got out her materials.

"Saku-chan!" he whispered to her.

She ignored him.

"_Maybe__ she__ didn__'__t__ hear __me__…"_ he thought. "Saku-chan!"

Nothing.

"Saku-chan!"

"What?" She growled at him.

"You don't happen to have a pen I could use, do you?"

Sakura sighed an angry sigh and grabbed her bag. She dug around for a sec, and handed Naruto a pink pen with a heart on the top.

Naruto made a face. In his mind, he was debating on what was worse; failing, or using this pen. He decided failing, and took the pen. "Thanks! I love you!"

Sakura blushed. Then she remembered how he said that to everyone.

Naruto printed _Uzumaki,__ Naruto_ on his test and realized it was pink ink. He made another face.

In the row below Saarah stared at her paper. She was extremely nervous. She was sitting next to Sasuke-kun, and taking a quiz where she had no idea what the answers were.


	2. The Dissapointment Boohoo!

In the row below Saarah stared at her paper. She was extremely nervous. She was sitting next to Sasuke-kun, and taking a quiz where she had no idea what the answers were.

Sasuke glanced over at her, seeing how nervous she was. He wanted to laugh, but he continued on his quiz.

"Damn!" Saarah cursed quietly to herself, "It's my own fault for not paying close attention this unit! I should've seen this coming! Baka, baka, baka!" She punched herself repeatedly in the forehead.

"What's the matter Saarah-chan?" Hinata whispered, sitting next to her.

"Hinata-chan! I'm a major baka! I have no clue what any of these answers are!"

"Sorry," Hinata replied, "There's nothing I can do for you."

"_Maybe there is, Hinata-chan!"_ Saarah thought in her mind. A devious smile crept upon her face. Saarah threw her pen near Hinata.

Hinata went to pick it up.

Saarah glanced at her paper, copying down answers at the same time.

"Here, Saarah-chan," Hinata said, "It seems like you dropped your pen."

Saarah smiled un-genuinely. "Arigato, Hinata chan."

As Hinata went back to her work, Saarah's smile quickly faded.

"_Fair enough. I got the first sixteen out of the way. Four more to go!" _Saarah thought.

"Ten more minutes class." Iruka sensei informed.

"_Who were the first explorers to sail the sea of…" _ Saarah stopped. She knew that answer. She quickly finished her quiz and set her pen down.

"Times up!"

Everyone dropped their pen.

…

It was Thursday now.

Sakura waited outside for Naruto, who was conferencing with Iruka about his below average quiz grade.

Saarah stopped outside of the school on her way out. She made sure she had everything. She checked her watch. 3:15. She started walking. A hand touched her shoulder to stop her.

Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Dammit.

"Sasuke-kun…" She said twisting her hair, "what do you need?"

"Saarah, I have something you need to see." He said, very serious.

Saarah put her hand down and frowned. "What is it?"

"Follow me."

Saarah and Sasuke walked.

As they were walking, Sasuke explained, "It's about Lee. Got a clue why he was absent today?"

"No…I'm worried."

"See for yourself." Sasuke said opening the door to the Konoha Hospital.

Saarah walked in. The pit of her stomach was screaming.

"Rock Lee." Sasuke said to the woman at the desk. He leaned on the ledge of the desk.

"Room 14B." she said.

They walked up the hallway.

"Lee?" Saarah said opening the door.

Lee sat up. "Saarah! And…Sasuke?"

"That's right, Henjin."

"Lee…what happened to you?"

Lee was in a hospital bed. His left leg was held upwards and was casted. His right arm was covered in bandages and his left arm was casted. "I…Uh…"

"He was hit by a car. A **very** small car. His injuries aren't that severe. He'll be out in twenty days." Sasuke informed.

"What? Twenty? The competition's in…"

"Nineteen days. You're out a partner."

"But…does that mean if I can't find another one…I'll have to…"

"Forfeit."

"I am sorry, Saarah! I really am!" Lee exclaimed.

"It's not your fault Lee. It's not like you can recover faster."

"Look, I know you're hurt now, but this doesn't mean you have to give up, Saarah." Lee said, nearly crying.

"Lee, I will. I'll find another one…I promise. And I **never** break promises, Lee."

"_Such determination…kinda like…Naruto…" _Sasuke thought.

Saarah hugged Lee and told him not to strain himself.

Sasuke said goodbye to Lee, too. He also offered to take Saarah home.

She accepted and they walked together.

"Look, what Über Brows said is right. Don't give up on yourself... I'm sure, if she was still here…" He said, "Mrs. Michiko would've said the same. They reached Saarah's house.

Saarah had never heard Sasuke talk like that. "I-I won't. Thanks Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded and went on, toward his home.

Saarah blushed dramatically as she watched him leave. "Hottie." She said to herself.

She opened the door and said hi to her dad and six year old brother, Buraindo (Buri). Buri was born blind, as Saarah's mother was. She went to her room and shut the door.

"Tomorrow," She began, "I'll set out for a new partner."


End file.
